


Tales from the Albion Brotherhood: Series Information

by Athar Riordan (Atharian), Atharian



Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dean Winchester Is A Father, Dean Winchester can summon Excalibur, Dean Winchester is a descendant of Arthur pendragon, Episode: s03e08 The Eye of the Phoenix, Episode: s04e03 In the Beginning, FanFiction series information, Fanfiction Series, Multi, Multifandom AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s03e12-13 The Coming of Arthur, Slow To Update, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Campbell Family (Supernatural), The Winchester Family (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atharian/pseuds/Athar%20Riordan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atharian/pseuds/Atharian
Summary: Initially inspired by the Merlin episode “Eye of the Phoenix” and the concept of Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine forming a triad of sorts : Courage, Strength, Magic.This “story” is Information on a new FanFiction Series currently being planned out.Primary Fandoms: Merlin & Supernatural1) Bloodline of the Guardian(aka. Dean Winchester has the potential to wield Excalibur - he just doesn’t know it yet)** More Information coming soon. **
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Freya/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Tales from the Albion Brotherhood: Series Information

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so normally, stories are posted before you get story information- but I’ve had this all in my head for a while and I figured I’d put this up to see if such a series would interest anyone.
> 
> This is the bloodline of the Guardian.
> 
> Character Focus:
> 
> Arthur Pendragon (Bradley James)  
> Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles)  
> OC: Kellan Emery Winchester (Britt Robertson)

From **courage** , came the **guardians**.

They were the protectors of Excalibur, with the ability to summon the sword from Avalon (and wield) it when the need for the sword was great. They became the leaders of the their Triads and – by extension – the Albion Brotherhood.

The Pendragon Line itself, was believed to have been lost; even Merlin’s efforts in finding them grew fruitless as the centuries past. Until Dean Winchester met Cara Emery and the final pieces of a 400 year old puzzle were put together.

You see, Dean was the son of Mary Campbell, who – it turned out – was a descendant of the Pendragon King. The bloodline was discovered to have been carried on through a female line and the family became one of the many immigrants to take the ship to the America’s to start a new life – eventually becoming Hunters. Mary Campbell was the last of the Pendragon line – and thus, by extension, were her two sons; Dean and Sam.

By the time the connections were made and the picture formed, it was too late for the Brotherhood to come to the aid of the Winchesters and Cara Emery (who would be killed by the yellow eyed demon, Azazel, along with Jessica Moore as a warning to the Winchesters).

If Dean hadn’t made the deal to save his brother, he would have been called to be the first Pendragon Guardian in over 500 years. But, instead, the role was passed down to Cara and Dean’s daughter – Kellan – who would be safely hidden away with Merlin and taken to England to be raised in anonymity following Cara’s murder.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments, and - if you’d like any particular one-shots/stories about anything you read, let me know too :)
> 
> I’m really nervous about unleashing my little FanFiction verse out there. The concept has been hovering around for a few years but with lockdown I’ve finally had a chance to consider the concept - hence the story information that will be posted at odd times.
> 
> Thankyou for checking this out - if you’d like to see more please subscribe and or/comment :)


End file.
